Dear Mitchie
by monko25
Summary: Even the almighty Shane Gray is afraid to say hi, too you know." Shane Gray can't take it. Mitchie Torres is on his mind 24/7 and it's driving him nuts. Camp Rock Smitchie


Look I made this up while listening to Dear Jamie, Sincerely Me by Hellogoodbye

Look I made this up while listening to Dear Jamie, Sincerely Me by Hellogoodbye. A read a lot of Camp Rock fics so, please bare with me if a lot of the facts are sketchy. Okay.

Summary: "Even the almighty Shane Gray is afraid to say hi, too you know." Camp Rock Smitchie

Disclaimer: Do not own Camp Rock or the song that inspired it.

Warning: Fluff over load. It burns…

* * *

Dear Mitchie

**S**hane Gray was losing it.

He had no idea why—or how—on Earth he was freaking out. It was only one month. Just one month of no contact with her. Anyway, he shouldn't be going crazy about this girl. This money deprived girl. She was a stupid summer fling. She was supposed to be nothing to him! She was just poor, average, Mitchie Torres. And he was Shane freaking Gray! The bad ass of Connect 3! He didn't give a damn about others but him! But if she wasn't important to him, then why did he care if she didn't call?

"ARRG!" Shane yelled in frustration. He threw his cell phone on the soft white carpet. This gained the attention of his fellow band mates, Nate and Jason who were watching T.V. The three were hanging out in one of the rooms in Shane's house.

Nate looked at Jason who shrugged. "Uh, you alright, Shane?" the curly haired boy asked, staring at his friend.

Shane scowled, glaring at Jason as he spun around in the black leather wheelie chair. "Stop that," he commanded seething. Jason halted immediately and smiled sheepishly at him.

"What's with the attitude problem?" Nate frowned leaning forward on the couch. "I thought you fixed that?"

"I don't have an attitude problem," Shane crossed his arms, turned around, and stared at the plain white wall.

"Then what's that?" Nate questioned raising an eyebrow folding his hands together.

"What's what?" Shane and Jason asked as the same time. Shane glared at Jason before staring at the wall again.

Nate rolled his eyes. This has been going on everyday. He was ready for a Shane freak out. "It's Mitchie again, isn't it?"

Shane turned to face Nate and sighed. "Man, it's driving me crazy. She hasn't talked to me in a month."

Nate glanced at Jason. He was just staring out in space. _Well, I don't want him to suffer Shane's daily complaining._ "Hey Jason, want to get us some soda?"

Jason snapped out of his daze and looked up. "Sure." He rushed out the room and went into the kitchen. Nate looked back at Shane. He looked really distressed. That was unusually odd for Shane Gray. He never was stressed over a girl.

"Maybe she's busy. She told us she started school September fifth. It's already September twenty-fifth," Nate reasoned.

"But that doesn't explain why she didn't call me a month ago," Shane muttered stubbornly. Nate sighed.

"I don't know what to say, Shane. Maybe you should stop being a pessimist about it. That way, if you think positively, she might actually call," Nate explained. He liked it much better when Shane was an asshole. The new Shane was getting on his nerves.

Nate stood up but was yanked back down by Shane. "You don't get it! I can't stand not hearing from her! I can't sleep, eat, or make any music! It's driving me insane!" Shane yelled.

The sudden outburst startled Nate. _Wow, if only she knew that she was the only person in the whole world that could make Shane Gray act this way._

"Sorry," Shane mumbled letting go of the wide eyed boy. "It's just—I'm not even sure what's wrong with me anymore." He sighed again and sat down on the chair he was sitting in.

Nate blinked. "Are you sure you're okay?" Nate was sitting on the couch again because of Shane.

"No…" Shane uttered closing his eyes. "Hand me that pillow." He pointed to the pillow that was sitting next to Nate. Nate nodded and handed him the cushion. "Thanks." Shane held the pillow to his face and screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Hey guys, I didn't know what type of soda you guys wanted, so I brought the two bottles in the fridge," Jason walked in the room. "Cool! I want to try that!" Jason exclaimed seeing Shane screaming. He jumped over the coffee table, landed on the couch, grabbed a pillow and yelled.

Nate stood up. "STOP!" The two stopped and removed the pillows away from their faces. "Look Shane, why don't YOU call her, write to her, or whatever. Me and Jason are getting tired of your constant complaining. You haven't written any music in a month and well, frankly, it's starting to piss me off."

Shane stared at Nate and then Jason. Jason just shrugged. "Let's go, Jason. Shane needs to figure this out himself," Nate said walking out of the room. Jason just followed his lead and went out too.

_I wasn't complaining, _Shane thought as soon as they left._ Was I?_

He picked up his cell phone off of the ground and went to his phonebook. He stared at the ten digits of her phone number and read her name over and over again.

"Mitchie. Mitchie. Mitchie. Her name's really cool if you say it over and over—FOCUS! Okay Shane, just press the call button." His fingers were shaking. "Why are you so nervous? You've preformed for thousands of people before. Hell, you asked out thousands of girls before. Then why am I shaking?"

His hands were shaking so much that the phone dropped out of his hands. "I can't do this…" Shane closed his eyes and sunk into his chair. He opened his eyes again and looked around the room when his eyes landed on his lab top on the corner of the room.

His eyes brightened and made his way to the lab top. "Okay, maybe I could e-mail her." He opened a blank e-mail and started writing.

_Hey Mitchie_

_How are you?_

Shane stared at the screen. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed flailing his arms in the air. "That's all I could think of! 'How are you?' How lame is that!"

This was really stressing him out. _What's the big deal anyway? Why the hell do I care so much?_ Shane froze when he thought of the one possibility that could explain his freaking out.

"No. No, no, no, no! No way!" he scolded himself. "Mitchie? Nuh uh. Even though Mitchie's smart, talented, cool, beautif—" He stopped again. "Just stop Shane. You're Shane Gray. You don't fall in love with girls. Even if said girl is a singing goddess—Whoa! STOP!" He sighed and took in a deep breath.

"I DO NOT LOVE MITCHIE TORRES!"

He exhaled loudly causing Jason and Nate to rush back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

Shane turned around and faced the two other boys. "Sorry."

"Did you say something about Mitchie?" Jason questioned as Shane blushed.

"Ah—well…" Shane stuttered making his blush darker.

Nate smirked at Shane. He knew exactly what Shane yelled about. "Did you try and take my offer?" Nate pointed to the computer screen that only had too sentences on it.

"Yeah, but, it didn't turn out as I hoped," Shane sighed taking his hand and pushing back his black hair away from his face.

"Did you try calling her?" Nate glanced at the abandoned cell phone on the ground.

Shane sighed again. "I chickened out. I don't know, I guess I was afraid that if I talked to her there would be awkward silence or something."

Nate's eyes widened. "You? You were afraid?"

"Hard to believe, huh?" Shane laughed walking away.

"Where are you going?" Jason called after Shane. Shane tucked one hand in his pocket and lazily waved his arm in the air.

"Out. I just need some fresh air." He left his house and walked down the street. He looked around him. People were outside enjoying the early autumn sun beating down their heads. Shane always loved late September. It wasn't too cold to stay cooped inside, and it wasn't to hot that he hated going outside. In the fall he could walk down the street without any disturbances. Except when there are mobs of fans asking for his autograph.

Shane looked up. He some how walked ten blocks away from his house to the local park. The park was empty. Only a few people were there. A couple sitting next to a tree, an old lady feeding birds. The normal television scenario. There was also a few people on bikes and Mitchie.

_Wait, Mitchie?_ Shane did a double take on who he saw sitting on the swings alone. The person on the swing was in fact Mitchie Torres. The same Mitchie Torres that he, Shane Gray, was obsessing about.

"Mitchie?" he called out just to make sure it was her. Mitchie looked up and grinned.

"Shane!" She stood up, her eyes widening. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Shane smiled taking in her scent. He missed this. Missed being close to her. He never wanted to let go. "Uh, Shane?"

"Hmm…" Shane smiled resting his chin on Mitchie's head.

"You can let go now." Shane jumped back blushing a bit and faced a smiling Mitchie.

"Sorry," Shane mumbled looking at everything but her.

She laughed. God, he missed that laugh. "It's okay; you don't have to get all flustered about it." He looked at her. She looked kind of different. Her chestnut locks were not straight, but curly. He took a good look at her face. It was tinted scarlet, just like his, and she had her hands behind her back.

Shane opened his mouth. "What are you doing here?" He noticed her eyes drop down after those words escaped his mouth.

"Oh—uh, well, I just wanted to say hi, but I guess you didn't want to see me," she turned around in fear that tears were making its way to her eyes.

_Good going, Shane._ "I didn't mean to say it like that Mitchie. I just wanted to why are you here, where I live? Aren't you supposed to be at home? Or at school for that matter?"

Mitchie was still facing the other way. "I—I don't know." She turned around. "I guess I came to ask you a question. Why didn't you call?" she whispered softly turning back to face him.

Shane stepped closer to Mitchie and gave a questioning look. "I was wondering the same thing."

"I was afraid to call. I mean, your Shane Gray, super famous rock star! And I'm Mitchie Torres, boring, normal teenage girl. I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to a girl like me. You see other prettier girls than me," she rambled.

"Mitchie!"

"Huh?" she stopped look up.

"You're rambling," Shane smiled as Mitchie blushed. "Is that all? You thought that I wouldn't call because of that? Mitchie, you're a great girl. Money doesn't mean anything."

Mitchie looked down. "I—never mind," she sighed.

"What?" He smiled looking down at her.

Mitchie shook her head. "No, it's really stupid."

"Mitchie…"

"It's nothing."

"Don't make me beg Mitchie," Shane pleaded.

"Fine. It's just—I always had this little picture in my mind, that when I met this guy that really liked me, he would call me first," Mitchie blushed, playing with the zipper of her jacket.

"Mitchie…" Shane said softly.

"See, I told you it was stupid," Mitchie took another step back trying to turn away but Shane grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her around catching her by surprise.

"Even the almighty Shane Gray is afraid to say hi, too you know," he whispered quietly before softly pressing his lips against hers. Mitchie was too shocked to respond but when she realized that he was kissing her, he pulled away.

"Wow," Mitchie mumbled in a daze as Shane held her.

Shane laughed. "I thought your response would be much different than that."

She looked up at Shane and smiled widely, pink crossing her face. "Were you really afraid to say hello to me?"

"Are you kidding? I was mortified when I tried calling you!" Mitchie giggled as Shane spread his arms wide emphasizing his fear.

"It was a good thing I came here then! Or else I would prevent the world's favorite rock star from writing music." Mitchie turned around.

Shane smiled. He definitely liked being around Mitchie Torres.

_Nate's gonna be happy. I have a bunch of lyrics in my head now._

* * *

Whoa. I hope you guys are okay. I think my fingers burned from too much fluff.

Gah! This is the first story that has a kiss in it! I honestly thought that this is…okay. Please tell me what you think. Good or bad. I'm ready for rejection…

Je ne!

Monko25


End file.
